Final Fantasy Xtreme A Valentines day Story
by Draven Nightly
Summary: This takes place almost seprate of the curent story (Because i haven't writen that far) So read FF X-treme first, and then this.


Final Fantasy

X-Treme

By. Draven Nightly

A Valentines tangent

AN: Okay I know that it is a little late for a valentine's fic. But hey, I write when I get a thought. I stop when I lose it. I start again when I regain it. But look at it this way. You get a deeper look at Xavier, and the crew. And it will hold you over till ch4 comes out. This should be soon. I promise.

"When you and I met the angels whispered, PERFECT"

Author Unknown

"Thinking of you, no matter where you are."

First line from a Kingdom Hearts Quote.

**ROOF OF THE AIR SHIP**

It was the middle of the night. Every one else on the team had gone to bed along time ago. Not Xavier, tonight he would not sleep. He never did on this night. Xavier's reflective eyes, unhindered by his normal goggles, looked out over the surface of the dark water not really seeing any thing. The cold February wind caused his hair, and leg flap, to gently flap. Involuntarily Xavier shivered, more from memory than cold. He should have worn a shirt, or at the very least his pack. The three wide leather straps would have at least covered some of his exposed upper half. But he didn't care. Not tonight. Feeling cold was better than feeling nothing.

Xavier blinked and looked up into the night sky. There were no clouds in the sky, so he had an unobstructed view of the stars. Xavier swallowed down a lump in his throat as his memories took him over.

**BEARTREE 12 YEARS AGO**

Xavier made his way as quietly as he could through the dark forest. He knew something was up when Shyri left two hours ago and hadn't returned. He was worried; he didn't know what he would do with out his best friend. Xavier came to an abrupt stop. Off in the distance he heard the sound of some one weeping. And there was a faint smell of blood in the air. Xavier made a mad rush towards the sound of weeping. If some one had hurt her again he would kill them. He would have there head mounted and hung on his wall. As he ran he drew a pair of kunai. He swore to her she would never be hurt by another again. And by all that was holy he intended to make sure she never hurt again.

The sounds of her crying got closer as Xavier ran as fast he could towards the sound. All at once Xavier broke into the clearing by the creak where Shyri and he liked to rest while training. And there she was naked from the waist down, kneeling by the creak desperately trying to wash blood off the lower half of her training out fit. As soon as she heard him she shot to her fur covered feet.

"Xavier, what are you doing here?" Shyri said trying unsuccessfully to hide her tears.

"Where are they I will kill them!" Xavier growled scanning the area trying not to stair at his naked friend.

"Who?"

"Who ever it is that hurt you! They will die!"

Shyri let out a strained giggle that caused Xavier to look at her.

"What, this is nothing to giggle about. Who attacked you? I promised that I would never let any thing bad happen to you Shyri. That I would kill any one who harmed you."

"That is very noble Xavier. But you can't kill the nature of things."

Xavier gave her a funny look. All at once Shyri got an extremely pained look on her face, and her legs gave way. Before she could hit the ground Xavier caught her. Together they lowered to the ground. Xavier hugged her to him as close as he could. Slowly the pain left her body. Gingerly she wrapped her arms around Xavier's neck, and curled her legs up to his lap. As she sat there on his lap she started to cry again.

"What ever is hurting you, I will protect you. I promise." Xavier said eyes brimming as he gently kissed her fore head.

"You can't protect me from this Xavier."

"What is going on?" Xavier said hugging her closer afraid he was going to lose his only friend.

"Tomorrow I turn thirteen."

"I know, remember we were going to have a picnic right here to celebrate."

"Will you shut up and let me talk you idiot."

Xavier just nodded, as he felt her start to run her fingers through the back of his hair.

"When kitsune demons reach puberty, there tails split. This continues every other year till adult hood or till there is nine tails. I didn't think this would happen to me since I am only half Kitsune demon."

Another wave of pain hit her. As she dug her tiny claws into his back, she stiffened her tail straight out. Indeed Xavier noticed that her lovly tail was splitting right down the middle. Finally the pain left her again. He could not imagine how it felt. But he would help her in any way he could. As far as he could tell there was another good eight inches left. Xavier felt something warm run down his back. No doubt it was blood, but he didn't care, her pain was greater and if it helped to tear the hell out of his back than so be it. But he would not leave her.

"God is it cold out I should've worn a shirt." Xavier thought as he gently stroked the back of Shyri's head

"I'm so sorry Xavier to have made you worry about me, and for the pain I have caused you." Shyri cried into his chest.

"It's alright, don't worry about it."

She just continued to cry into his chest even harder.

"Just think. When this is all over you will have two very lovely, beautiful tails."

Shyri leaned back so she could look lovingly up in to Xavier's brown eyes. What she did next surprised Xavier more than finding her half naked, with her tail splitting in two. With out warning Shyri leaned back in and kissed Xavier full on the lips. And not just a friend to friend kiss, but a very slow, passionate kiss. So being Xavier, and not knowing what to do, he kissed her back. Her tail chose that moment to split the rest of the way.

With an ear spitting scream and an audible tear, her tail separated the last eight inches. With less warning then the kiss, Shyri sank her teeth in to Xavier's right shoulder. Xavier suppressed a scream himself. That is until she tore a good size chunk out of his shoulder as she passed out from the pain. Xavier did the exact same thing. The two slumped to the ground, unconscious.

**PRESANT TIME ROOF OF THE AIR SHIP**

Xavier rembered vividly the next morning waking up to the feeling of something fuzzy tickling his nose. Apparently his breathing was causing her to involuntarily flick her ear. He remembered vividly the feeling of her warm back pressed up against his stomach. He rembered the feel of how soft the fur on her stomach felt to the arm he had encircled around her. He rembered the feeling of her two tails twitching of there own accord as they hung over his leg.

Xavier rembered waking her up and helping her wash the blood off of her tails, legs, and leg fur. He rembered her cleaning his shoulder wound, and kissing it to make it feel better. He remembered standing there in that clearing in an awkward silence before he finally spoke.

"I know that wasn't how I wanted to spend my Valentines Day, how about you?"

"Yeah." She had replied weakly before throwing herself at him once again crying into his exposed chest.

"I am so sorry Xavier. Please forgive me."

"Forgive you what, Shyri." Xavier said hugging her tightly to himself.

"I promised I would never let any thing hurt you ever again. And for the things I can't protect you from, I can at least be there for you." Xavier said kissing her forehead.

Shyri just cried harder into his chest. When she stopped crying finally, her next words took him off guard.

"I love you so much Xavier Lofbrah. Don't ever change, or leave me."

Xavier was stunned speechless. So he did the only thing he could think of. Placing a finger under her chin he titled her head back. He looked deeply in to her purple eyes before he spoke.

"I promise."

With that he kissed her as passionately as he had the night before. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

Shortly there after they had made there way back to the village hand in hand. It didn't take long for his cousin, his wife, and Terrin to notice Shyri's extra tail. Or Xavier's shoulder wound. So the two had explained every thing that had happened, leaving out the intimate parts and passing out in each others arms.

Xavier ran a hand over the scar on his right shoulder. It had taken a while to heal. But his discomfort paled next to what Shyri had gone through. So he hadn't complained at all. Now as he sat there running his hand over the scar tissue, it was one of the few reminders of Shyri he had left. Its dull ache every morning reminded him of why he kept living. As he stood there staring at the stars a single tear fell down his cheek.

Xavier felt a set of warm, silky fur covered arms wrap around his chest from behind. He then felt some one rest there head between his shoulder blades. As he felt a warm, tender kiss brush over the scar on his shoulder he cried some more.

"I know you're not really there. But if I look down the memory will fade."

The head returned to the small of his back and joined him in his crying.

"I know you're not dead, you just can't be. So I will continue to search for you until I find you."

Xavier cried openly now.

"I wonder how many tails you have now. I am so sorry I wasn't there to hold you in your time of pain. I promise, once I find you again we will never be apart. I swear it on my life, on my love for you we will never be apart again."

Xavier turned around, and sure enough no one was there. Xavier knees gave out, and he sank to the deck.

"I will never stop thinking of you, no matter where you are. I swear."

**CREW QUARTES, HALL WAY**

Drake quietly made his way down the hall. In one hand he had a bunch of Spira rainbow roses, in the other a card. Quietly he set them in front of Ava's door and started to walk away. All the sudden the door to the lift opened. With out thinking Drake rushed into a broom closet and all but shut the door.

As Drake watched Xavier walked down the hall, head hung low. He didn't even notice the flowers or card on the floor as he walked past. Drake was sure that Xavier was lost in deep thought as he always was on this day. No doubt thinking of his mystery girl that he never talked about. Then Drake noticed the huge scar on "X's" right shoulder.

"How the hell did he get that, and why after all this time haven't I seen it?"

As "X" was about to slip into his room he looked right at where Drake was hiding.

"I promise one day brother, I will tell you and "Z" every thing. Right now though, don't worry about it."

With that Xavier went into his room and locked the door. Drake left the closet completely confused and made his way to his room. He stopped just long enough to hear the sound of Tech and his girlfriend breathing deeply as they slept.

"Oh well, he promised. And Xavier always keeps his promises. Who ever you are lady, you are one lucky person" With that Drake entered his room and locked the door.

**THE DESART OF THE MULTY COLORED DEATH, VANA DIEL**

As she looked up in to the night sky, she gently touched her fingers to her lips and kissed them. Then she raised her hand to the sky as if to send the kiss to some one she could not see.

"Thinking of you, no matter where you are.

We pray for our sorrows to end,

And hope that our hearts will blend.

And who knows:

Starting a new journey may not be so hard,

Maybe it has already begun.

There are many worlds,

But they share the same sky,

One sky, one destiny."

As she finished speaking her faith full guard dog demon nuzzled her hand. Absent mindedly she scratched the hell hound behind the ear. Resting her hand on the large ribbon wrapped around her waist that he had gotten her for her birthday the year before he disappeared she looked back up to the stars.

"I miss you Xavier. But I know that you are still alive, out there some where looking for me."

Her tails twitched behind her as she continued to speak.

"I have four and a half tails now. I wish you could have been there with me Xavier. It hurt so much." Her tears flowed freely now.

"I love you so much, and it hurts how much I miss you. But I know that one day you will find me. And then we will never be apart again. Because you always keep your promises."

Shyri gave one last look at the stars before turning around and heading back into her cave to cry her self to sleep.

Fin.

_Authors' notes: I know, I know, Valentines Day is long over with now. But hey I was reading a bunch of valentines day fic's on and I thought that you guys would appreciate one for X-Treme. The setting of the story is almost separate from the rest of the fic. But the flash backs are actual events in Xavier's and Shyri's past. I say almost because in latter chapters they do get an air ship, as well as team mates named Ava, and "Tech". And I promise ch4 will be out in the next week or two. Work has been hell so I have not had much time to write. As always questions, comments, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism can be sent to or __and I would really, really, REALLY like to know what you guys thought of this one. Oh by the way the quote Shyri says is from the RPG Kingdom Hearts. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any of it characters, content, or blah, blah, blah. You get the point. Draven Nightly_


End file.
